Air springs, or pneumatic suspension devices, have long been used to isolate road disturbances from a vehicle, seat, or cab. An air spring, as part of a vehicle's suspension, supports the vehicle's load or mass at each axle. Typically, each axle of a vehicle associated with an air spring supports the mass component or load carried by the axle. In addition, there may be ancillary air springs that support driver comfort in and around the driver's compartment, or cab. In an air spring, a volume of gas, usually air, is confined within a flexible container. As an air spring is compressed (jounce travel), the pressure of the gas within the air spring increases; and as an air spring extends (rebound travel), the pressure of the gas within the air spring decreases. Road disturbances are mainly absorbed by this compression and extension of the air springs as a function of work (w=∫F·dx). Air springs are often engineered to have a specific spring rate or spring constant, thereby controlling jounce and rebound characteristics for the desired application and for comfort.
Because an air spring may undergo countless cycles between compression and extension, the air spring must include an enclosure container for the gas that is flexible and durable. Typically, these enclosures are referred to as bellows or airsleeves and are made of cord-reinforced rubber compositions. The reinforcement in cord-reinforced rubber compositions may be fabric or metal, and cord-fabric may be, but is not limited to, natural or synthetic materials.
Over time and under operational stresses, the material properties of an airsleeve will change. Eventually, cracks may form and become sufficiently large so that the integrity of the airsleeve is challenged, requiring replacement. Thus, there is a need in the market for an air spring with an airsleeve having improved resistance to cracking.